In various environments of use, tubes carrying gaseous or liquid fluid media are routed across a dividing wall structure. By way of example only, in a transportation vehicle such as an automobile, aircraft or the like, air conditioning lines are routed from the engine compartment and across a structural firewall to access the passenger compartment ventilation system. According to prior known practices, these lines typically have been supported by holding blocks located at the firewall. Exemplary prior holding blocks have been in the form of metal blocks having two holes to accommodate tubes passing therethrough and a third opening to accommodate a screw or other fastener. The fastener secures the block to the firewall. The block, in turn, secures the tubes in place as they transition between the engine compartment and the passenger compartment. The tubes are held in place within the block by soldering the metal tubes to the metal block.
While the practice of using a metal support block with soldered connections is believed to provide a secure transition, the use of soldering to hold the tubes in place may require a substantial level of skill and effort. In addition, the use of metal holding blocks may give rise to a relatively high expense as well as to increased weight. Accordingly, an improved holding assembly which is not reliant upon such block and solder connections would be desirable.